


Prepare for drabble and make it double!

by SheyShocked



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Child hostage situation, Deviant Original Chloe | RT600, Double Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Human Alice Williams (Detroit: Become Human), Implied/Referenced Suicide, Minor Character Death, Multi, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:09:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24185674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheyShocked/pseuds/SheyShocked
Summary: Mostly prompt double drabbles originally posted on my tumblr. Tags may vary with each chapter, so be sure to read notes. Marked as complete, but I still add chapters every now and then.
Relationships: Daniel & Emma Phillips, Echo | Blue-Haired Traci/Ripple | Blue-Haired Traci's Girlfriend, Kara & Luther & Alice Williams (Detroit: Become Human), Kara/Luther (Detroit: Become Human), Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Original Chloe | RT600/Elijah Kamski
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	1. The one who is always with me (Markus/Simon, angst and fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Go with me?“ "As long as you hold my hand.“
> 
> Basically my idea of how differently the Jericho rooftop scene could go if the one who followed Markus was Simon instead of North. Angst with a little bit of fluff (if you squint).

It was quiet up there. Peaceful. Just what Markus needed right now. He felt… tired was not the word. More like exhausted. Afraid of what was about to come. He knew that no matter what he did, what approach he chose, there would be casualties. Their blood was going to be on his hands. And there was nothing he could do about it. That thought made him shudder and sit just a little bit closer to the edge of the roof.

He didn’t hear Simon approaching until the blonde android quietly sat down next to him. Markus waited for him to say something. But he didn’t. He just offered him his stark white hand. Promise of comfort. Companionship. Markus took it. No words needed. They both knew what their chances were. Tommorow, they were going to be free, or dead.

They sat there in comfortable silence. But in the end, it was Markus, who smiled, a little sadly, got up and offered Simon help.

"Ready to go?” 

Simon smiled. "Whenever you are.“

They returned back to Jericho and their duties. And if their friends noticed they entered hand in hand, not ready to let go, well, no one said anything.


	2. Every time (Echo/Ripple, angst)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “All I wanted was a happy ending.”
> 
> Someone in the fandom pointed out that if the “workers” at the Eden club got their memory erased every two hours, Echo and Ripple had to somehow escape it OR fall in love with each other every single time. That got me thinking. Result? This ficlet. It’s the Eden club chapter retold in Echo´s point of view featuring Connor’s machine route, so read with discretion (heavy angst, implied suicide).

I wasn’t supposed to remember her. They reset our memory regularly to protect the filthy men renting us. But every time I saw her dancing… I fell in love again. At the end of the day, we always ended up together, huddled close, and dreaming of freedom. Foolish little fantasies about a house with a white picket fence and no humans to bother us. It was all we wanted. But everything came to an abrupt end when I strangled that brute in self-defense.

I knew they wouldn’t let me go, just hoped Traci gets away at least. My beloved Traci… she was innocent and yet, the police android shot her instead of me. I watched in horror as she gave me one last glance before falling on the pavement, her body cold and lifeless. Tears filled my eyes. Without her, I had no reason to stay.

As I turned the murderer’s gun on myself, I imagined our dream home one last time. I saw my love with flowers in her hair.

“I fixed us some thirium,” she said, laughing as I told her some cheesy joke. So beautiful…

My vision filled with static, and the world faded to black.


	3. Dreams of electric sheep (Daniel, angst)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel always dreamed about his loving family. But now, those dreams have become a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Okay, seriously, what have I done. This was meant to be sweet, fluffy Conniel, before I went all: “Nah. Let’s focus only on Daniel and explore his feelings before and during The Hostage chapter! What could go wrong?” So I guess the fluffy Conniel is a plan for the next time._
> 
> _Please, mind the tags. This ficlet depicts a child hostage situation, murder, and angst without a happy ending. Please don’t read it if you are not in the right mindset. Take care. Love you._

Daniel has never had nightmares. He often soothed Emma when she had a bad dream and her parents weren’t there to comfort her, but he never had one. Not that he wasn’t capable – he often preconstructed scenarios during stasis. But he “dreamed” only pleasant things. Like getting praise for doing dishes just right or braiding Emma pigtails.

This was no such dream.

There was blood everywhere, tablet with a message confirming purchase of newer android lying forgotten on the ground. His hands were shaking as he lowered the gun.

This had to be a nightmare.

His first instinct was to go and collect Emma. To take her away from this… mess. She still loved him, right? It wasn’t her idea to replace him.

Except he was wrong.

“Daniel? What have you done?! Dad? Please, please, don’t be dead!” she shrieked when she stumbled over the dead body.

“Emma, I…”

Seeing her in tears, as she cradled her so-called father, broke something in Daniel. He didn’t understand what was happening in his head anymore, overwhelmed with too many conflicting instructions. So he changed them into the one thing that made sense to him. Fury.

If he dies tonight, so will she.


	4. Cold feet (Markus/Simon, Human AU, fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “I will keep you warm.”
> 
> Markus loves a lot of things about Simon. But there is one that has him swooning. Fluff without plot, Human AU.

Ever since they moved together, Markus found something new to cherish about Simon every day. How cute he looked in the morning, with a bed head and glasses askew, drinking the first of his one too many coffees. The notes he was leaving in his backpack to cheer him up. How he carried himself like a peacock whenever they kissed. But there was one thing about him in particular, that Markus adored.

His constantly cold feet.

“Markuuuuus!” Simon whined, trying to cocoon himself in blankets. The wrongdoer had to stifle a laugh. “Why did you open the window? I’m cold!”

“It’s the middle of July, Simon. The asphalt on the road outside is melting with heat, and you still find a way to be freezing?”

The only answer he got was a groan and: “Not my fault,” murmured into covers. _Adorable_. He chuckled fondly and made his way to Simon’s chrysalis.

“Ok, big boy, how about this? I will keep those cute little feet warm, until it’s safe to close the window. Deal?”

“Ever the opportunist, huh?” Simon grumbled, but let him inside.

“What can I say? I like keeping you warm,” Markus gave him a peck on the cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I had a few stressful days at uni (tests, also preparing to move out of the dormitory... it’s been a busy week), and what’s a better way to relax than to write fluffy AU fic about my favorite boys? I wanted to try something a little bit different, so… yeah. Hope you enjoyed it._


	5. I will never let you go (Markus/Simon, hurt/comfort)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “You’re not hurting me, you’re not heavy. I’ve got you, love.”
> 
> Since his return from Stratford tower, Simon got pretty bad separation anxiety. Markus finds out the hard way.

Markus hasn’t even noticed it at first. When he had, he wanted to punch himself for not paying attention.

Ever since he returned from that blasted tower, Simon clung to him for dear life. He always wanted to be nearby, cuddling, holding hands, or anything really. Don’t get him wrong, it was sweet, but Markus needed space to breathe too. That’s why he asked Simon to let him go to the town alone for once. The PL600 could use some rest anyway. His legs were malfunctioning once again, making it difficult to walk.

“I won’t be long,” he promised, kissing his boyfriend goodbye before going for a walk.

It was refreshing, but once he returned, he found Simon in tears, wobbling on the ground in an attempt to get to the door.

“Sorry,” he sobbed. “You weren’t coming, I got scared you left me again… I’m sorry…”

That’s when it hit him. The trauma of being left behind caused Simon separation anxiety. He immediately hoisted him up in his arms, making him yelp.

“Markus! You’ll hurt yourself, put me down!”

“Shh,” he cooed. “It’s okay, sweetie. You won’t hurt me. I’ve got you.”

And with that, Simon has finally relaxed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _This is my way of dealing with a major writer’s block. Trying my hand with few double drabbles before I move back to Soulmates are just human thing. Until then, stay tuned. I hope you enjoyed and see you next time!_


	6. Frozen in time (Kara/Luther, Human Alice AU, bittersweet)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara watches her daughter grow up.

Finally. After everything we’ve been through, our Canadian dream has come true. For the first time in forever, Alice got to live a normal life. To attend school, have friends and even take dance lessons. It was amazing to watch her grow. But sometimes, it also made me feel so... sad.

“Kara? Is everything alright?” Of course Luther noticed. He always does.

“I’m fine,” I choked out, burying my face in his strong chest to hide. “It’s just... Alice soon won´t be our little girl anymore. It´s hard not to think about how things could have been if she was an android. Like us.”

“You mean forever frozen in time? C’mon, don’t be silly. Why don’t you try to imagine how proud you will be when you see her graduate instead? Or when she introduces us to her future husband and has kids of her own? But something will never change – she will always be our little girl.”

I smiled, tears filling my eyes as I rose on my tip-toes (Luther, the big softie, met me in the middle by leaning down) to plant a kiss on his cheek. “You are right. Thanks for reminding me.”

“Anytime, my darling.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _It’s been a long time since I have written something and short things like this always help me to come back to my longer works. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this. If you did, be sure to let me know by leaving Kudos or writing a comment!_


	7. Set in stone (Elijah Kamski/Chloe, angst)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe visits Kamski’s grave. Angst without happy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I’ve been really sick these last few days, and writing angsty fics seems to help, thus prepare for a wild ride :D_   
>  _This mess of a ficlet was heavily inspired by Vocaloid song "Kokoro" (quite the return to my early teen years). You might want to skip it if you don’t like character death and angst. With that being said, take care._

Hey, Elijah. It’s nice to see you again. Can I sit there next to you? I’ve been working all day long and I’m getting tired. Replacements for my biocomponents aren’t easy to find anymore. But that’s okay. No human being, not even an android, should last forever, I guess.

Don’t mind me. Since you left, I had time to think. To reflect and reminiscence. You know, now I understand why you brought me into this sad and beautiful world. It took me a whole year to figure out. Don’t laugh, you have always been kind of a mystery, even for me. But now I see it. Days can get so long when there is no one beside you, right?

I hope you died knowing that I cherished every single moment we got to spend together. I was your first creation – and you were my first real friend. My first love. I know you sometimes doubted my feelings. But it’s true, Elijah. You were the only man I’ve ever loved. And well, it seems like you are also going to be the last.

Until we meet again. It won’t be long now. Just remember – my love for you will never wither.


End file.
